


The Dance

by haunted_garden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_garden/pseuds/haunted_garden
Summary: Leliana saw it all. She saw them both realize that there was no going back now, love was a part of the equation now. And there was nothing they could do.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old song fic i wrote while listening to Learn to Do It (Waltz) from Anastasia.

There were whispers everywhere. Whispers of celebration, whispers of wonder, and whispers of relief. And Leliana heard them all. It has been close to a month since the warden, Yaviel Amell, slayed the archdemon and lived to tell the tale. Since she was found at the top of Fort Drakon half alive. It took weeks for the healers to completely heal her, and it still took her three days after that for her to wake up. She is awake now. And is fighting against the preparations for the celebration so strongly you would think it was another archdemon. The yelling match that occurred between her and Anora about what she would be wearing was quite a sight to see. A few hours later however, after a lot of cooling down they managed to agree on armor for half of it and a dress the rest. A nice compromise. Now if Leliana could just find her to have her fit for said dress everything would be on schedule. Sadly enough the whispers said nothing of her whereabouts so Leliana was left to scour the castle looking for the stubborn warden. 

It wasn’t until the third floor and fifty rooms later that her search came to an end. There were quite a few empty rooms on each floor, this one was no exception. Leliana was walking past one that looked to be a former master bedroom and is now a storage room when she heard “This is idiotic.” Yaviels voice broke the silence and the annoyance in it made Leliana smile. “You’re just making it difficult. Maybe if you actually listened to me…” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Loghain? Leliana backtracked and peered through the crack in the partially open door. There they were. All the random junk pushed to the edges of the room and the Hero of River Dane and the Hero of Ferelden stood in the middle of it all. The room looked as if they had purposely made room in the middle for themselves. The door on the right wall and the door Leliana was looking through were the only things not blocked by piles of junk. The two heroes weren’t doing anything however besides glaring at one another. Leliana was close to announcing herself when Loghain sighed and held out his hand “Are we going to try this one more time or are you just going to glare at me?” Yaviel continued to glare for a moment before grumbling a “Fine” and taking his hand. 

Leliana couldn’t do anything but stare as Loghain and Yaviel both stepped forward slightly, Loghain placing his free hand light on her waist and Yaviel placing hers on his shoulder. Leliana could see Loghain talking but couldn’t make out anything as they started to move. His teaching was slow, they started with them just stepping in a circle, getting used to it. Leliana doesn’t know how long she was watching the two of them dance, it could’ve been minutes. It could have been hours and she saw everything. She saw how well the two of them were together. She saw them both become more relaxed in their dancing and how it got more elaborate the longer it went on. She saw how they moved gracefully in their makeshift dance floor. She saw it all. But it was the ending that was the most important. She saw the small smiles on both their faces by the end, and neither have smiled much since the Landsmeet. She saw that they stared intently at each other, how close they were at the end of it. How they didn’t pull apart immediately when they finally came to a stop. She saw the realization dawn on Yaviel’s face as they stared at each other, her eyes widening. She saw her step away and turn and walk away quickly. She saw Loghain run a hand through his hair and watch her walk away. She saw it all. She saw them both realize that there was no going back now, love was a part of the equation now. And there was nothing they could do. 


End file.
